Closer
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: Ella le había amado como nunca amó a nadie. Él le amó como jamás amará a alguien.- Era innegable la química que aún vivía, e imparable lo que entre ellos volvería a suceder. No pensarían en lo que fue del "ayer", o los "quizá" del mañana, en esos momentos, lo único que en sus mentes había era el estar cerca.


**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. La canción pertenece a The Chainsmokers & Halsey

 **Summary:** _Ella le había amado como nunca amó a nadie. Él le amó como nunca amará a alguien._

Era innegable la química que aún vivía, e imparable lo que entre ellos volvería a suceder. No pensarían en lo que fue del "ayer", o los "quizá" del mañana, en esos momentos, lo único que en sus mentes había era el estar cerca.

* * *

 **.Closer.**

* * *

 _-Lo estaba haciendo bien, antes de volverte a ver._

De todos los lugares, debía ser ahí, maldijo con oscuro sarcasmo.

Con música ligera, una barra de alcohol, mujeres por doquier.

Y de entre tantas personas, _ella_ tenía que estar sentada cerca de esa barra.

Por su cuerpo, un pánico momentáneo se instaló. Más una aberración y negación, de verla ahí luego de tanto tiempo.

No era un cobarde, pero estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta e irse.

Claro que, para esto, una fuerza le obliga a ella a mirar en su dirección, y entrelazando miradas, ambos hicieron contacto luego de mucho tiempo sin verse.

Antes, cuando era joven e idiota, creía que lo de ellos era destino, el encontrarse y enamorarse.

Pero ahora, sólo podía pensar en cuanto la vida era una perra.

* * *

No sabía cómo, o el porqué, pero ella le había visto desde el momento en que llegó. Sentía dentro de sí un dolor que no podía ser físico. Seguro era su corazón. Y rápidamente cambió el rumbo de su vista, centrándose en sus acompañantes. Ignoraría su presencia.

 _Pero_...

Pero ella siempre creyó en la conexión que había entre ellos. Esa conexión que ilusamente creía como el hilo rojo del destino. Conocerse y amarse como nunca nadie. Y tal vez fue ese pensamiento, la añoranza de lo que una vez fue, que le hizo volver a buscarlo con la mirada.

De pie, estático observándola.

Ya era tarde para fingir ignorancia, y mantuvieron contacto visual por breves instantes. Instantes pequeños en lo que intercambiaron recuerdos y vivencias compartidas. Como una película, recordando primeros besos, primeras caricias, primer contacto verdadero e íntimo.

Tal vez eso fue demasiado, pues fue lo que le hizo romper la pausa y dejar el tiempo volver correr.

E igual que antes, cuando ella suponía conocerlo, que había creído él se iría, igual que la última vez.

Pero como era costumbre, no le conocía de verdad, y Sasuke siempre actuaba diferente a lo que ella esperaba, pues con pasos tentativos, se acercó hasta donde estaba, tomando asiento a su lado.

"Sakura."

* * *

"Sasuke." Su voz era miel, era de un timbre suave y una melodía dulce. Como antes, como siempre.

Ninguno decía nada más, enfrascados en coloridos recuerdos, y fríos presentes. Ella pidió otra bebida, y él imitó su acción, sólo que el hombre prefirió algo mucho más fuerte y nada dulce.

Momentos de tentativa, miradas desviadas y tragos nerviosos. Actuaban como desconocidos. Sasuke pensó levantarse y retirarse, pero,-

"Este es Sasuke," Ella le presentó cuando sus amigos miraron con curiosidad al pelinegro. "Sasuke, ellos son, Temari, Ino, Kiba, Shino y Shikamaru."

Los presentes saludaron, haciendo preguntas de cortesía. Sasuke respondió lo más educado posible, y claro, fingiendo interés. No podría importarle menos el recordar el nombre o los rostros de estas personas, y tampoco lo quería.

E igual, mostraba indiferencia cuando uno de los presentes se acercó a la pelirosa y le murmuró algo al oído. Sasuke miró su bebida, pasando por alto como la chica soltaba algunas risitas y ligeros roces de manos. Y así también, ignorando los obvios deseos de alejar al tipo de ella. En su lugar, ordenó otra bebida, centrando su atención en el movimiento de aquel líquido oscuro, y no en la chica que una vez fue su enamorada.

"Nos vemos, un gusto." Dijo el hombre, refiriéndose al pelinegro. Este, sólo asintió con la cabeza, cuando Sakura sí respondió.

"Cuídate." Junto al castaño, un chico con lentes oscuros también se fue. Sasuke buscó disimuladamente a los demás, pero no podía ver mucho sin dar a notar lo que hacía.

"Deben de estar por ahí," pero como antes, Sakura podía saber, con pequeños detalles, lo que él hacía o pensaba. Sorpresa que ella aun pudiera.

"Ha pasado un tiempo."

"Hn." Sasuke no había esperado esto, que ella se mantuviera sentada a su lado, su relación no había terminado bien, y era de suponer que ella no aguantara estar en su presencia, como bien lo había dicho una vez. Pidió otra bebida.

"Tomas más que antes." Ella señaló. Él levantó los hombros, restándole importancia. Tal vez tenía un pequeño problema con el alcohol ese día, pero era debido a ella.

"Está bien." Respondió con despreocupación, ya no era un joven temeroso de ser descubierto. Y ella tampoco era la misma. "Te dejaste crecer el cabello."

Ella tomó una de las puntas, mirándolas con una breve sonrisa, como si recordara algo.

Era diferente.

"Decidí que un cambio era bueno." Él asintió, no tanto de acuerdo con lo que dijo, sino como aceptación; ella en definitiva no era la misma.

El corto tiempo puede cambiar radicalmente a alguien.

Pero fueron cuatro años sin hablarse, sin verse ni querer pensar en lo que tuvieron...

Ambos pensaban lo mismo, y querían evitar dar consciencia al ambiente que se estaba formando. Hace años habían sido buenos para ignorar, debería ser igual ahora.

"Tú..." ella comenzó, mordiéndose el labio, mirándolo a detalle. Si esto fuera antes, cuando tenían veintidós, él habría mirado a otro lado, o le pudo haber ignorado, pero el Sasuke de ahora no retrocedió. Le regresó la mirada, y sostuvo el contacto. Miró en sus ojos, tan verdes, delineados y resaltándose con un maquillaje tan negro, brillantes y reflexivos.

¿Cuánto más había cambiado de ella, además de su cabello y la madures con la que estaba frente a él? mirándolo sin pena o miedo.

"Tu luces igual... siempre fuiste apuesto." Asertiva, diciendo lo que en su mente había. Y aun así, ¿por qué no podía él ver las emociones en su rostro? Aquellas que siempre eran expuestas...

Sabía que había roto su corazón. Le abandonó por cuatro años sin mirar atrás, pero-

"Sakura."

"¿Hm?"

Se acercó a ella, por impulso, podría decir, por culpa del alcohol en su sistema, pero en esta etapa de su vida no mentiría ni se escudaría en algo más. Le besó porque lo quería. Porque el querer sentir sus labios de nuevo fue el pensamiento que abarcó en su cuerpos. El tacto de ella, el sabor de él.

 _-Pero no podían parar._

El contacto comenzó con sus rostros cerca, con un beso hambriento y necesitado, pero luego él tomó su rostro con su mano libre, acercándola más, besándola más fuerte, con pasión y mil recuerdos estallando.

Él había roto su corazón, tan profundo, tan doloroso, y aun así ella le correspondía.

Pensaba que luego de años de separación, de mendigar lo pedazos rotos y pegarlos, ella no caería de nuevo.

Pero ahí estaba, mano en su rodilla, besando con fuerza y deseo, con memorias proyectándose sin piedad, y el haberlo extrañado tanto...

 _Más cerca._

Lo necesitaba más cerca, más de él, más de estos intensos sentimientos y deseos.

"¿Sakura?" Separándose rápidamente, ambos miraron a la mujer frente a ellos. Lucía incomoda, y a conclusión de Sasuke, algo molesta.

"¿Ino?" su falta de aliento provocó que pareciera más una pregunta.

"Iremos a cenar, ¿vienes?"

Detrás de ella, las personas que Sakura le había presentado a Sasuke. Cada uno de ellos evitaba mirar directamente, sabedores de lo que el par estaban haciendo, y posiblemente, también sabían quién era el, _quien_ _fue_ _él_ , en la vida de Sakura.

Los buenos amigos viniendo a salvar a la chica.

Y Sasuke entendió, cuando ella se levantó de su asiento, que ella no volvería a caer con él.

"Gracias, pero no me estoy sintiendo bien. Iré a casa,-"

"Te llevamos."

"No, huh, Sasuke ya se ofreció a acompañarme, gracias."

La expresión de la rubia era una atónita, y de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia el mencionado, quien a su vez no pudo ocultar los rastros de sorpresa.

"Sakura-" la rubia comenzó lo que é suponía era advertencia, pero la chica interrumpió.

"No quiero arruinar su día especial, vayan y diviértanse, estaré bien." Le dio una breve mirada a Sasuke, y este se levantó, caminando tras de ella al salir del lugar, dejando a los buenos y nobles amigos que querían rescatar a la chica de otro error.

Un error colosal.

* * *

A pesar de que la noche seguía joven, el fresco en ella estaba ahí. Sasuke podía ver su propio aliento frente a él, así como el enrojecimiento en la nariz y mejillas de ella. Era ahí, en la acera del lugar, que él esperaba una despedida de ella, pues con otra oportunidad de escapar, ella debía tomarla.

"No es problema, ¿cierto?" Ella señaló hacia las calles, y Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

Él también pudo haberse negado, pero en cambio dirigió el camino hasta su carro, consciente de que cada paso era el tic tac de un reloj bomba.

Tal vez ellos no eran los mismos, pero sí lo era este sentir y esta expectativa.

El camino hasta el departamento de ella fue llenado con una plática neutra y educada. En ningún momento uno de ellos mencionó su ruptura, o el como la superaron. El tema giró en torno al trabajo de él, su regreso a la cuidad, su familia. En cambio ella, hablaba de sus nuevos amigos, su propio trabajo y proyectos.

Sin mencionar el pasado o el futuro.

Y debió ser eso, el enfocarse en el presente, el olvidar recuerdos dolorosos y no pensar en futuros imposibles, que cuando él se estacionó frente al edificio, ambos se mantuvieron dentro del carro unos momentos.

La charla sin pesadez se fue, y la expectativa se sentía. Esto era tan familiar.

"¿Quieres pasar?"

"No es buena idea."

"Tienes razón... no lo es," mirándose sin filtros o escudos, en un espacio tan reducido, ellos se fueron acercando. La mano de él en su hombro, tocando ligeramente en espacio bien conocido, uno que ese vestido ocultaba de su vista el pequeño y distinguido recuerdo de su amor adolescente.

Sus ojos, reflejos de sus pensamientos, conectándose como tantas veces anteriores, se dieron el silencioso permiso de acercarse.

Tantos _lo siento_ nunca dichos, siempre esperados pero jamás pronunciados.

 _Ella le había amado como nunca amó a nadie._

 _Él le amó como nunca amará a alguien._

Quedando rotos, heridos, enojados y defraudados.

Su amor había sido épico‒para ellos, el principio de su mundo, y cuya partida, sólo demostró no ser el fin de sus vidas.

Y ahí estaban.

No fue uno de ellos en específico el que se inclinó primero, no fue uno de ellos quien forzó el contacto, ambos se atrajeron, como imanes, inevitable su contacto.

Ella le tomaba por el cuello, mientas sus bocas danzaban juntas. Era un viejo baile, uno antiguo y ya antes practicado, pero aun así, había algo nuevo. Experiencia, un deseo voraz y una gran inquietud. Tratando de retomar el tiempo pedido.

La mano de él seguía insistente en su hombro, apretando la piel con la que tenía contacto, como queriendo sacar a flote la respuesta de una pregunta.

Más cerca, en el espacio reducido de su auto, ellos ajenos a la realidad.

No fue la falta de aire que les hizo separarse, fue la mano de él en el muslo expuesto de ella, la electricidad que el contacto creó dentro de su interior, la necesidad de ambos.

Con la respiración pesada, ojos oscuros de deseo, pensamientos nublados, ella dijo.

"Quédate."

 _Quédate, por favor, no te vayas._

Las palabras eran las mismas, pero la situación no. Esa vez hace años, Sasuke no había respondido, evitando mirarla para no ser débil y caer, quedarse y arruinar la vida de ambos,

Pero ahora Sakura no le pedía a ruegos llorosos el estar con ella. Deseo carnal, no más que revivir el placer que antes se daban… ¿cierto?

Sasuke sabía bien, y sería hipocresía en él negarse a seguir el rumbo de la noche, pues él fue el primero en besarla.

* * *

Lo que estaba haciendo era una estupidez. _Una reverenda estupidez_. Su mente, ligera por el alcohol, pero más por los besos apasionados que recibió, Sakura ignoraba las advertencias y maldiciones que mente y su corazón advertían, pues su cuerpo era el único a cargo en ese momento.

Sasuke no paraba de tocarla, manteniendo el contacto con ella como si dejar de hacerlo fuera a romper el hechizo que les urgía a seguir con esta locura.

Y cuando llegó a su casa, con manos firmes tomando sus llaves y abriendo la puerta, de par en par, con pasos trémulos, se detuvieron en la sala.

Lo siguiente fue una sucesión de eventos a los cuales sus cuerpos ya estaban acostumbrados, el reivindicar contacto, el dejar tiradas en el suelo sus llaves, su bolsa, sus orgullos y sobre todo la poca cordura que les detenía a hacerlo.

* * *

Los besos subieron de tono, las caricias eran abrumadoras, y la necesidad aumentaba. Era innegable lo que iba a suceder.

 _Era imparable lo que ambos querían._

Tomándola de la cintura, acercándola más hacia él, Sasuke hizo un pequeño esfuerzo y la levantó del piso, recargándola en la primera superficie plana que encontró, la encimera, notó distraídamente, ella abrió sus piernas y él ocupó ese espacio, necesitaba sentirla aún más.

Manos ansiosas por deshacerse del impedimento que eran sus ropas, labios recorriendo cualquier extremo de piel que se iba revelando con cada botón deshecho, suspiros entrecortados y palabras de ánimo, de seguir.

La Sakura frente a él era una imagen que por muchas ocasiones fue recurrente en su mente, una dulce rotura, un cruel remordimiento de lo que perdió; cabello rosa desordenado, respiración acelerada, labios enrojecidos, ojos nublados por la necesidad, cuerpo expuesto y ansioso por ser tomado.

No había duda de lo que quería hacer. Deseaba con todo su ser enterrarse en ella, rápido, lento, profundo y completo. Pero había algo primero.

Su mano sobre su pecho derecho, sintiendo la textura de su simple vestido negro, trazando el camino del tirante de la prenda, hasta llegar a su hombro. Cuando el vestido de ella estuvo abierto, cuando él lo deslizó sobre sus hombros, y a la vista sólo quedó expuesta su ropa interior de encaje, él dejó de besarla. Su mirada no se enfocó en otro lugar más que su hombro, y encontró, a pesar de la pálida luz proveniente de la sala, que ella aún _lo_ conservaba; Dos pétalos de Sakura, pequeños, escondidos entre la marca de su clavícula y su hombro.

Ahora, la mente de Sasuke trabaja a mil por hora, como si ese simple tatuaje fuera todas las respuestas, deseos e ilusiones que aún podían ser. La muestra de que ella decidió conservar una prueba tangible en su cuerpo de su relación, _de él._

"No pude..." susurró ella, sabiendo perfectamente lo tumultos internos en Sasuke. Él despegó la vista de su hombro, y le miró.

Sakura veía las preguntas en sus ojos, las posibilidades, y no pudo con tanto. Simplemente lo acercó hacia ella de nuevo, arrebatando con un beso todo lo que él iba a decir.

Ahora no era el momento de hablar de lo que fue, o si habrá un quizá, ahora ella sólo quería sentirlo con ella.

Con sus manos recorriendo su abdomen, bajó hasta el cierre de su pantalón, y con seguridad, desabrochó la prenda. No quería impedimentos, no quería pensar ni ilusionarse, sólo necesitaba esto.

* * *

No hubo juego previo, y no era necesario pues desde el momento que él le besó en el bar, algo dentro de ella había despertado, y aún más mientras sus ropas iban cayendo.

Sasuke no tuvo paciencia para deshacerse del sostén, apenas si pudo hacer de lado sus bragas, y de una sola estocada, entró en ella.

Sakura inhaló muy fuerte, evitando dejar salir un gemido. Hacía tanto que no estaba con él, y aunque sabía el cómo era, el volver a ser penetrada por el chico que robó su mundo, y era un placer tan incomparable. Nunca había estado con alguien que le hiciera sentirse así desde el primer contacto. Pero una vez más, ella había jurado que Sasuke había sido su más grande amor.

Sus manos eran posesivas en su cadera, su respiración laboriosa, y empezó a salir de ella. Sakura podía escuchar los sonidos de sus cuerpos al unirse, húmedos, pecaminosos, y esta vez no pudo acallar el gemir de placer cuando él volvió a entrar.

Comenzó un ritmo más rápido, descontrolado. Rápido, hondo, duro, salvaje. Él arremetía contra ella, y Sakura no podía más que sollozar y suspirar palabras necesitadas, sus manos enterradas en su hombro, en su cabello, estirando y marcando sobre la piel.

"Más, mas-" rogaba sin verdadera consciencia. "Por favor…"

Era demasiado para él, el sentirla rodeándole, cálida, húmeda y estrecha, con palabras inhibidas y calientes. Mordió su hombro, acallando sus propios sonidos de placer, y marcó su piel, sin importarle si le causaba dolor, y el ritmo de sus penetraciones se descontrolo aún más. Tal vez si estaba lastimándola, pero eso está lejos de detenerlo, además, ella no se lo pedía. Al contrario, eran sus ruegos que le animaba, el clavar sus uñas en su piel, luego sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, y los inconfundibles sollozos, le hacían saber que ella ya había llegado. Besándola, acallando sus gemidos, entraba y salía de ella, frenético, necesitaba terminar, necesitaba compartir _esto_ junto con ella.

Su mente estaba en blanco, sólo su cuerpo, por voluntad propia se movía, aún le sujetaba de la cintura, y sus labios le atacaban; sintiendo sus piernas acalambrarse, sus músculos tensarse y el alivio, el placer.

Pasaron unos instantes, donde sus cuerpos trataban de recuperarse, respiraciones tratando de normalizarse, sudor perlaba sus frentes, el cabello de ella desarreglado, sus ropas sin forma, cansados, satisfechos...

La mente de él era como un estallido de brillo cegador, donde su consciencia sólo estaba enfocada en la mujer que una vez fue el amor de su vida.

No quería pensarlo, pero esta podría ser la única vez que pudiera hacer esto, que pudieran estar así.

 _Te amé tanto._

 _"Aún te amo."_

Fue el llanto de ella que le hizo darse cuenta que había dicho eso en voz alta, y no podía hacer nada para borrar esas palabras. _Bien_ , pensaba, tenían que llegar a este momento.

Soltando aire, con los crudos ruidos de los líquidos de ambos, salió de ella. Sus manos dejaron de sujetar su cadera, tomó su pantalón, y volvió a vestirse, por los ruidos, sabía que ella hacía lo mismo. El silencio que les rodeaba era, más que incómodo, doloroso. Sasuke había dicho algo que ninguno quería escuchar, algo que habría hecho de esto‒ un simple encuentro casual‒ algo intolerable. Ella bajó de la encimera, sin zapatos, se veía tan joven, y en su mente se instaló la última vez que le vio. Igual que ahora, su despedida había sido entre llanto, sexo desesperado y mudos _"te amo"_ _"quédate"_ y " _no puedo"._

"Sakura-"

"Sería mejor si hacemos como que no ha ocurrido nada." Ella se abrazaba a sí misma, rehusando a mirarle directamente. Como si lo que acaba de ocurrir, como si lo que él dijo fuera peor que una abofeteada. Entendía el que ella se escudara y quisiera terminar con eso en ese momento. Sasuke fue egoísta y entendía lo que ella sentía. El mismo se afligía por que había dicho y hecho.

Lo mínimo que él podía hacer, y que ella esperaba era irse. Recogió su chaqueta del suelo, y levanto su mirada. Ella le evitaba, aun protegiéndose a sí misma con sus brazos. Se acercó a ella, esperando al menos este último contacto visual, uno que ella rehusó por breves instantes, pero al final terminó cediendo.

Ella era hermosa, incluso más así, ojos rojos y aspecto desaliñado, con su corazón expuesto en sus manos y alma en sus ojos. Él jamás se arrepintió de haberle conocido ni de haberle amado.

Hace cuatro años Sasuke decidió que lo mejor para ellos era tomar caminos separados, donde ella pudiera hacer lo que quisiera sin tenerlo a él como atadura, que pudiera ser plena y feliz. Pero porque Sakura no era egoísta, y porque le amaba más que nada en el mundo, ella renunciaba a su trabajo soñado, todo por su noviazgo. Y Sasuke creyó que obraba bien en ser él quien se alejara.

Poco había sabido de ella, pero viéndola ahora, sabía que Sakura había logrado todo lo que una vez ambicionó. Sasuke no se habría perdonado verla estancada y frustrada. Y ahora, por obra del destino, ellos se volvían a encontrar, y la chispa que sus cuerpos siempre tuvieron seguía ahí. Igual de pasional, igual de entregados, la química entre ellos jamás terminaría.

Le amaba. _Siempre._ Y ahora estaban ahí, frente a frente una vez más, con su única oportunidad de mantenerse cerca siendo terminada con la par de los segundos.

"No hay día en el cual no me pregunté sobre ti."

"Sasuke." Ella advirtió, no quería escuchar.

"Cada atardecer, cada día de primavera, entre niños jugando y parejas tomadas de la mano, sin importar con quien esté, sólo tú...-"

 _Sólo tú._

Ella no quería atender a sus palabras, pero estas le atacaban como nunca. Sasuke no había sido de vociferar sus sentires, y ahora...

Ella retrocedió, como sí así pudiera mantener la compostura en su persona, la racionalidad.

"Sasuke, debes irte." _Vete, vete como lo hiciste antes, vete_ \- imposible lo que estaba presenciado, ver como Sasuke avanzaba a paso decidido hasta ella, sus brazos le rodeaban los hombros y la atraían más hacia él. Aunque hace unos momentos habían compartido un contacto sexual, este abrazo era más íntimo.

"Me arrepiento de muchas cosas en mi vida, pero jamás de ti. Nunca de lo que he sentido por ti."

Sentía lagrimas picar en sus ojos, así que los cerro con fuerza, sus manos aferrándose a él, enterrando su rostro y queriendo olvidar todo y lanzarse al abismo que era Sasuke Uchiha.

"¿Entiendes lo que dices? ¿Lo que tus palabras están haciendo?" no contenía los sollozos, en este punto donde ella ya había mojado la playera de él, no había más que esconder. "Yo no podré volver a recuperarme si tu-" fue interrumpida por las manos de Sasuke, quien levantó su rostro, tomándolo de ambos lados con cada mano, manteniendo contacto directo en su mirada. Lento, pausado, con toda la verdad que era capaz, le dijo,

"Yo te amo." Y antes de que pudiera escuchar los sollozos, la acercó a él. No la soltaría, no importaba ya nada, ni cuánto tardará en hacerle entender que por ella él sería paciente y merecedor, que nunca habría nadie a quien él pudiera amar.

* * *

"¿Recuerdas nuestro segundo año de universidad?" ella sonrió, con la memoria de un carnaval, la escapada a la playa, la suspensión que ambos tuvieron, y el maravilloso día.

"Tus padres estaban muy enojados porque el rector le mandó a llamar," el asintió, su mirada fija en la mano que sostenía la suya. Sus dedos entrelazados, ambos estaban recostados en la habitación de ella, con la pereza y el placer de sus cuerpos cansados, simplemente tocando cuanto fuera disponible, y dejando besos suaves y ligeros.

"Fue más que eso,"

"¿Oh?"

"Mi padre… estaba furioso, y me dijo que mandaría a otro lugar, lejos… esa fue la primera vez que me enfrente a él. Yo tenía planes, más allá que el estudio o trabajar," apretó su mano, y Sakura entendió a qué se refería. Él rio sin humor. "Es irónico que yo peleé con mi padre por ti, y al final un año después yo mismo me alejé…"

Ella hace mucho que entendió el actuar de él, y no le resentía ni le odiaba, simplemente creyó que lo de ellos pudo funcionar si hubieran buscado otra manera.

"Hey,"

"¿Hm?" Él se removió, obligándole a ella a sentarse y mirarle.

"Sé que rompí lo nuestro, y que nunca lo podré recuperar, pero…" su mano en su hombro, trazando las líneas de los suaves pétalos pintados en su piel, ellos no eran los mismos, y jamás volverían a tener su vieja relación, y siendo sinceros, eso era lo último en la mente de él. "Quiero intentar…" tantas cosas. Pero todas con ella. Revivir viejas memorias, crear nuevas historias, pero sobre todo-

El acto íntimo, más que algo sexual, ella se inclinó hacia él, juntando sus frentes. No le estaba dando una negativa, al contrario, el suave rose de sus labios, la cercanía de sus rostros, era una aceptación silenciosa. "También quiero intentarlo."

Lo había dicho antes, cierto, que él siempre fue su más grande amor, sin importar el tiempo o los errores, ellos, al igual que el delicado tatuaje en su piel, eran imborrables.

Esto era, decidían mientras lentamente sus cuerpos volvían a conectarse, manos firmemente aferradas, dedos entrelazándose, corazones expuestos y alientos mezclándose, todo esto era un nuevo comienzo.

.

* * *

Verán, este lo tengo hace poco mas de un mes. Lo escribí para un reto contra una amiga... les tengo la noticia de que no perdí... ni tampoco gané porque la chica que organizaba todo al final le valió cacahuate... :v sólo lo edité un poco. Lo cierto es que este songfic hace mucho lo tenia en borrador (la idea) y apenas me animé a escribirlo. Ha sido un OS basatnte grande (10 paginas) así que.. bien, *blushes* ¿RW y favoritos? me harían feliz :)


End file.
